Tables
by Amaretto
Summary: A variation on the fight between Chris and Lily that led to their being best friends.


This story is written for my brother, who complains that there's plenty of yaoi but never any yuri (and he's particularly fond of these two).   Though I'd intended to do something slashy, the story didn't quite turn out that way.   But these two were more fun that I had thought they would be, so maybe I'll do more with them someday.  Anyway, I hope you like it. It's barely more than a snippet, but it was fun to write.  ~amaretto

Tables

"You brat! How dare you speak to me in that tone! I'll teach you manners!" Lily Pendragon hefted a heavy gold goblet and launched it across halfway across the room, where a pale-haired knight stood behind the dining table that was reserved for the Knights of Zexen. The goblet was quickly followed by a dinner plate and serving platter.

The pale haired knight caught the goblet in mid air, immediately using the momentum to send it back toward its source.  Lily ducked, screaming in rage as she hefted other items to launch at the angry knight. "Pretentious snot!"

"Is this how you treat all your hosts? It's no wonder nobody likes you then! Childish prat! Chris dodged plates and goblets, shattering several to pieces with her gauntleted fists.  She may only be a cadet, but by god she wouldn't let some spoiled rich girl get the best of her. "Obnoxious princess!"

"I'm not the only one eating from a silver spoon! Take _this!_" Face red with anger Lily grasped her chair in both hands, swinging it up and to the side before tossing it with all her might at the startled knight.  "At least people can tell I'm female, you clumsy tomboy!"

Chris shouted in rage, dodging the chair and grabbing her own to toss back at her snarling hostess. "You'll pay for that, witch!"

Against the far wall, nobility, servants and knights only watched in stunned silence.  Families exchanged apologies and embarrassed explanations, but eventually fell into a horrified, stunned silence as the fight between the two women escalated.

"Ugly toad, you won't get away with this!" Chris bent slightly, hefting the table in front of her and sending it sailing across the room.  Lily's scream of surprise brought a pleased smile to her face, but it crumpled quickly as she saw her nemesis lift a table of her own.  Nearly too late, she flew to the side.

"That's enough!" Gustaf Pendragon shouted at the top of his lungs. "Lily, you've disgraced our family for the last time!"

The Captain of the Zexen Knights stalked toward Chris, swinging a hand to knock her upside the head, "You'll be lucky if you're not banished from the knights for this, Cadet. You can both cool your heels in the dungeons."

Chris leaned against the wall of the cell, head tilted back slightly to stare blankly up at the dark ceiling.  Her uniform was stained with food and wine, her armor removed before she'd been tossed into the cell.  

"I've never had anyone throw a _table_ at me before." Lily spoke up from where she was sitting on the small space that served as a bed. "You're fairly strong, I suppose." Her chin was tilted up, defiant.

Chris sighed, looking at the smaller woman. "You weren't too bad yourself.  Most of my fellow cadets will barely agree to spar with me, let alone start a fight. You threw a table at me as well - you're much stronger than you look."

"Of course I am. The Pendragon's have always been strong. I defeated a vampire once, you know."

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe."

"Hmph. Maybe I'll tell you the story someday, once you learn some manners and behave like a proper hostess."

"I'll be a proper hostess when you become a well mannered guest," Chris replied, but it was without any heat.

"…They won't really kick you out of the knighthood, will they? I'm sure my father would speak on your behalf…he never minds putting the blame on me."

Chris frowned at the other woman, surprised by the suddenly serious tone of her voice. She pushed herself off from the wall, moving to sit beside her. "No, they won't kick me out. They've said a hundred times how promising I am, and I'm hardly the first knight to cause this sort of trouble. The first female maybe, but not the first knight.  Your father can hardly blame you, when we are both responsible."

"You don't know my father. Especially as he's trying to get nice and cozy with your kingdom.  It doesn't matter, he'll forget all about it next week."

Chris placed an awkward hand on Lily's slim shoulder, "Well, if he gives you too much trouble, I'll throw a table at him. Then he has to be angry at me."

Lily smiled, placing her own hand over Chris's own, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. If you need me to set those knights straight, you have only to ask. Those boys wouldn't stand a chance against me. I'm the best fencer in my kingdom."

"I think we started off poorly upstairs."

"Perhaps we did." Lily sighed, "I would be willing to start over, provided you never again call me an ugly toad. I didn't approve of that insult at all."

Chris shook her head, "Very well - but if you ever make a comment about my tomboyish looks, I'll throw more than a table at you."

Lily rose, extending her hand peremptorily, "Then it is an honor and a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Chris Lightfellow."

Chris accepted the hand as she rose herself, clasping it firmly. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Lily Pendragon."

Lily leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Chris's cheek. She smiled, "I look forward to our future engagements, Chris."

Chris shook her head and smiled, "As do I, Lily, as do I."


End file.
